Rosa Pastel
by Mistress Ui
Summary: Hairu Ihei centric!


_Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Sui Ishida._

 _Viñeta a modo de regalo de navidad para Sebastian Nuñez del grupo Tokyo Ghoul: Suzuya Squad. Espero que sea de tu agrado, me costó mucho armar esta fic, escribí y borré cientos de veces y pese a que no estoy satisfecha del todo con lo que quedó, esto es lo más pasable entre todo lo que hice._

 _Ojalá lo disfrutes y hayas tenido una muy bella navidad n.n_

* * *

A Hairu le gustan las cosas bonitas.

Los vestidos con volados, los dulces con sabor a fresa, el cabello de Saiko-chan.

El pan de melón, esas raras canciones pop de la radio, las flores del jardín donde se crió.

Y a Hairu le gusta Arima-san.

Una chica simple de mente simple.

No pierde el tiempo preguntándose por qué.

¿Por qué existen los ghouls? ¿Por qué comen humanos? ¿Por qué hay que matarlos? No le importa, no le interesa.

Su mente algodonosa, extensa y ligera, se dispersa en toda clase de pensamientos banales que le dan a su existencia un significado más etéreo.

Sus pupilas difuminadas, a salvo detrás de esos adormilados párpados como papel maltratado, observan el mundo sin comprenderlo en realidad, afilándose al captar de casualidad lo que su cerebro considera primordial: un asqueroso ghoul, un senpai autoritario, Arima-san.

Una sonrisa esperanzada se le escapa de los labios.

Arima-san.

La sangre le fluye por las venas, ávida e hirviente, pulsando dentro de su corazón un espíritu de guerra que la torna salvaje cual diablo antojado de carne pútrida, y sus delicados matices rosas se ensucian de rojo aniquilación.

Está lista para masacrar, está lista para segar. Está lista, por él lo está.

"Tú no vas a ningún lado" sentencia ensombrecida.

Y Hairu no se da cuenta de que es su propia vida la que no va a ningún lado. Porque su vida va dondequiera que Arima-san vaya. Y Arima es un camino muerto.

Entonces por ese afán de ser reconocida, de ser alabada, se ciega, se ensordece, se nubla por completo, escurriéndose de su boca palabras que no cortan ningún kagune pero merman la dignidad de ese monstruo parado allí frente a ella.

Qué dañina, qué maldita, qué horrible.

Esquiva, apunta, corta, rasga, atraviesa. Un círculo del que no puede escapar. Un destino que ya fue firmado de antemano.

Tan desesperada, tan ansiosa, tan hambrienta de una mísera alabanza que su cristalizada mente de algodón simplemente estalla en mil hebras frágiles que con el viento se destruyen, y su abdomen colapsa en un desgarro húmedo y sanguinolento que la tira de rodillas al suelo como una pecadora implorando perdón.

"¿Un agujero?"

Un agujero. Como su existencia, como su razón de ser, como su vida en un todo. Un agujero, desagradable y descorazonador. Estaba destinada a consumirse desde el momento mismo de su concepción.

Pero Hairu sueña.

Sueña con las bellas palabras que Arima-san nunca se atrevería a decir en voz alta. Sueña con sus fríos ojos posándose sobre ella, sobre su pálida tez, sobre sus cabellos revoltosos, admirándola al fin, confesándole lo mucho que le importa, admitiendo que se preocupa por ella. Sí, Hairu sueña. Y esta vez será para siempre.

El tibio recuerdo de Arima-san le ralentiza las pulsaciones y le despeja las pupilas, volviéndolas claras como un cielo celeste de primavera joven. Lo ve ahí, tan sublime, tan omnipotente, tan inalcanzable, acunado por las flores que se mecen al son de una canción sin melodía, y su cuerpo profanado tiembla con esa exquisitez de amor adolescente que ella nunca dejó de sentir.

Sonríe dolorosa, abandonada en recuerdos de una infancia efímera.

Y los ojos de Arima-san, resplandeciendo ardientes en su memoria de chica bonita, es lo último que Hairu alcanza a vislumbrar antes de que su alma se desprenda de su carne en un solo tajo certero que atina de lleno en su espíritu, decapitándolo de raíz, desmembrando todas sus ilusiones irrisorias sobre una vida plena junto a Arima-san.

Cae su cuerpo inerte, derrumbándose junto a su futuro, y se desangra como un llanto de niña con fantasías quebradas y rodillas laceradas.

Basta de matar ghouls. Basta de vivir artificialmente. Basta de Arima-san.

Ahora Hairu sueña sumergida en un líquido tibio que ella reconoce como paz.

Las fuerzas apenas le alcanzan para sonreír enternecida arrullada por burbujas que le acarician la piel de seda, divagando entre lo que ella confunde como una realidad que pudo haber sido.

Y ante el débil recuerdo de un hombre que alguna vez amó, sus ojos se abren ilusionados, sus pupilas blanquecinas se encienden con un fuego de pasión inextinguible, y deja sus dedos flotar sobre la superficie del viscoso líquido que no le permite sentir ya más dolor.

Sonríe pura, plena. Genuinamente feliz por primera vez en su miserable vida.

Cantando en susurros, tarareando ahogada en dicha.

"Yo vi al Segador. Él era hermoso."


End file.
